All Element Formerly Ice Wolf
by Risu Sakka
Summary: Note This story is the third Chapter in Ice Wolf...I changed the title and the main character's name...her name is now Sakkaki Soshi. Sorry if it causes confusion!


All Element  
By Risu Sakka  
  
"Don't say that, Shiro! She's not dead! She's not!" Kuro yelled. "She can't be dead!"  
"She is, Kuro! And you just had to go and use your stealth powers, just to show off!" Shiro yelled. Kuro roared in anger and black thunderclouds began to form around him.  
"Karasuma, Sakaki, Dojima, move in," Amon hissed into his walkie talkie. They returned their affirmatives and the witch hunters began to move in. Shiro and Kuro turned and looked at them. The thunderclouds disappeared.  
"I told you, Kuro! They're here, and Sakkuri-"  
"Is dead? I'm standing right here."  
Everyone turned around to see Sakkuri, her eyes blazing angrily.  
"Sakkuri! I told you to stay in the office!" Amon yelled.  
"I won't, Amon, not when my friends are in danger!" she screamed at him. She began to walk over to Shiro and Kuro. Amon raised his gun.  
"Don't make me do this, Sakkuri," he warned. She laughed.  
"You couldn't even if you wanted to," she said. "Because it would just take us back to where we were three years ago."  
She joined Shiro and Kuro on the other side of the street, and then turned and looked at Amon.  
"I can't be a prisoner anymore, Amon," she said. Her eyes glowed and her hair and skirts began to ripple.  
"Sakkuri. Sakkuri!" Amon yelled  
"Farewell, for now, Amon," she said, her voice echoing. A giant wall of ice rose up, hiding the three witches completely from view.  
"Sakkuri!" Amon yelled again. "Robin, melt that ice!"  
Robin put on her glasses and flames rose up around the base of the wall. Slowly, the ice began to melt. Robin squinted and the flame intensified, but by the time she got the thick ice melted Kuro, Shiro and Sakkuri were gone.  
"Damnit!" Amon yelled.  
  
Michael flinched as the slam of the door signaled Amon and others' return. Amon walked up to him, anger written all over his face.  
"Michael! Why didn't you stop her?"  
"What did you expect me to do, Amon?" Michael said. "I'm not a witch or a Craft-user! I wouldn't have been able to stop her if I'd tried!"  
"He's right, Amon," Sakaki said.  
"Calm down," Karasuma said. "It's not anyone's fault."  
Amon sighed, frustrated, and sat down.  
"She'll come back." Michael said. Amon looked at him.  
"What?"  
"She said she'd come back."  
"What do you mean? Why would she come back?" Sakaki asked.  
"She said she'd come back for me," Michael said, staring at his computer screen.  
There was silence as the group contemplated his words.  
"Can you trace her?" Karasuma asked.  
"No," Michael said. "Kuro has stealth powers as well...that seems to be popular in Sakkuri's circle. He's shielding all of them."  
"Damn," Amon muttered. Zaizen appeared in the doorway of his office.  
"Amon," he said sternly. "Where's Miss Soshi?"  
"Gone," Amon whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"Gone, sir," Amon said louder. Zaizen glared at him.  
"Gone? As in, loose in this city?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Amon, come with me," Zaizen said. Amon stood and followed him into his office. Zaizen shut and locked the door.  
"Oh, he's in for it now," Dojima said. Sakaki whistled.  
"You can say that again," he said.  
  
Sakkuri and the twins ran into a small room in a dirty motel at the edge of town. Sakkuri shut and locked the door behind her and sank to the floor with her head bowed. Kuro ran to her side, smiling.  
"I knew you weren't dead," he said. "I knew you'd come back."  
"I'm as good as dead!" she cried, pushing him away. Shiro looked down at her, an almost surprised expression on his face.  
"Where have you been, Sakkuri?" he asked. She looked up at him.  
"The STNJ. They were holding me in captive hibernation," she said. Shiro held out his hands to her, and she took them. He pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms.  
"Oh, Sakkuri, my little niji," he said. Kuro scowled.  
"Shiro, Kuro...I don't know what to do anymore," Sakkuri said. She sighed and pulled out of Shiro's embrace. She sat down. "How's the coven been holding up?"  
"Well...the coven isn't holding up. It fell, about a month after you disappeared," Kuro said.  
"The hunters made quick work of us. Now there's only a handful." Shiro added.  
"Will you take me to them tomorrow?" Sakkuri asked.  
"Yes," Shiro said. "But for now, let's rest."  
  
"What happened, Amon?"  
"We were moving in to apprehend the Arashi witches, but Sakkuri came and helped them escape."  
"And now she's somewhere in the city with two other witches, and they are all virtually undetectable?" Zaizen yelled.  
"Yes, sir," Amon said.  
"I want you to find her, Amon."  
"We will. Michael's working on it right now. We're also expecting her to come back."  
"What?"  
"Michael said that she told him she'd come back for him."  
"Well," Zaizen said contentedly, sitting back in his chair. "When she does come back, I want you to kill her."  
"What?" Amon asked, looking up.  
"She's dangerous, and obviously we can't keep her locked up here. And the Factory won't accept her. So she must be destroyed."  
"Destroyed?" Amon said. "But, sir, she's harmless-"  
"She's anything but harmless!" Zaizen yelled. "Now you go down there and tell all of them to kill Miss Soshi on sight, do you hear me?"  
"Yes sir," Amon growled, getting up.  
"And Amon, your punishment will be discussed later."  
"Yes sir."  
When Amon walked into the main office, everyone looked up. He sighed.  
  
"We're to kill Sakkuri on sight," he said.  
"What?" asked Karasuma.  
"We've never been ordered to kill a witch before," Sakaki said.  
"He must have something against her," Dojima commented.  
"But why, Amon?" Robin asked. "I know she helped those witches escape- but maybe they really didn't mean any harm. Maybe they-"  
"She must be destroyed because she makes witches think they can commit crimes and get away with it because she will protect them!" Zaizen said, coming out.  
"Sakkuri," he whispered. Sakkuri looked at him. She sighed.  
"You were hurting people, Kaigan," she said. "You know I can't let you do that."  
"She won't protect them if they're hurting people," Robin said. "She let us take Nami-"  
"It doesn't matter, Miss Sena," Zaizen said. "I still require you to destroy her."  
He turned and went back into his office. Michael sighed. Sakaki put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, man. We'll think of something."  
  
"Sakkuri, what's wrong?" Shiro asked. Kuro was asleep. Sakkuri was standing at the window, looking at the moon.  
"Nothing," she said. Shiro walked over to her and put his hands on her hips. She tensed up.  
"You've been untouched for too long," he muttered, kissing her neck. She shrugged him off. He stared at her.  
"What is it? Have you fallen for a hunter?"  
Tears welled up in Sakkuri's eyes.  
Michael...  
  
Sunlight streamed through the small window and over Sakkuri's eyes. She stirred and opened her eyes. Morning...time to go. She stood up and straitened her dress. She started for the door- "Where are you going?" Shiro asked, getting up. "I have some unfinished business," she said. "One more prisoner to set free." "I'm coming," he said. She glared at him. "No, you're not. You and Kuro are not to leave. There might be other hunters going around...private institutions and such. Stay here and I mean it. I'll be back soon," she said, and left. Shiro sighed. She's changed. What happened to her since she woke up?  
  
Michael leaned back in his chair. He couldn't focus. He was to busy worrying, as was everyone else in the office. Dojima was sitting at the window toying with her hair, and Karasuma was sitting at her station staring into space. Sakaki was leaning on the wall with his brow furrowed and Robin was sitting next to Michael with her eyes unfocused. Amon was pacing near the back. They all knew that Sakkuri was coming, and that she was probably coming today. They just didn't know when or what they were going to do. The doorknob turned. All eyes went to the door and watched it as it slowly opened- A single, startlingly blue eye met theirs. "Sakkuri," Michael whispered. She walked in and stared at each and every person in the room. "Well," she whispered. "Hello, everyone. Aren't you supposed to be killing me?" Dojima looked down. Robin, however, stood up. "Sakkuri," she said. "Are you alright?" Sakkuri smiled at her. "Yes, Robin, I'm fine," she said. She looked at Michael. "Let's go, Michael," she said. Michael felt the chain of his necklace begin to frost over. He reached up, his hand shaking, and pulled on it firmly. It shattered and fell to the ground. Michael looked at Sakkuri in disbelief. She smiled. "Come," she said. "He's not going anywhere!" Zaizen cried. "Kill her, now!" Amon and the other hunters bowed their heads. Michael, however, stood up and walked over to Sakkuri. He took her hand and she smiled at him. "Let's go," he said. She nodded. Zaizen roared angrily and grabbed a gun from Sakaki. He began to fire wildly at Sakkuri and Michael. She threw her ice spikes up while Amon and Sakaki dived on Zaizen. "Go!" Robin cried. Sakkuri and Michael nodded and ran. Amon and Sakaki jumped off of Zaizen and leapt back. The head of STNJ scowled at them. "You fools! Why did you let them go?" he roared. "Because she has a right to live!" Amon yelled. Silence. "What did you say?" Zaizen asked, his voice low and menacing. "I said, she has a right to live." Amon said, his face full of righteous fire. The others stared at him in reverence. Robin smiled. "How could you think something like that?" Zaizen asked. "She is a witch." "Perhaps," Amon said. "But once she said that there are good and bad witches. I've only known bad witches in my life. But Sakkuri...it's hard to imagine that she could ever hurt someone, at least without good reason. And Robin has told me many times about witches who used their powers for good, or tried to...perhaps it's wrong to condemn them all for the actions of a few. I've always tried not to see that." There was silence. Zaizen stared at Amon, his lip twitching. He growled and stormed into his office. Amon watched the door for a moment, and then sighed. "I'll be at Harry's if anyone needs me," he said. He turned and left. Robin sighed. "Oh, Amon," she said.  
  
Michael and Sakkuri ran down the street, and then stopped to catch their breath. Michael sighed and looked around in amazement.  
  
"It's been so long...since I've been outside...I'd forgotten what it looked like," he said. Sakkuri smiled and took his hand. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said. Michael smiled and nodded. "Come on," he said. "Take me for a walk." "With pleasure," Sakkuri answered, and they walked the rest of the way down the street hand in hand. They walked to the local park, where the cherry blossom trees were blooming. The petals rained from the trees like snow whenever the wind blew. A breeze came, carrying them with it, and Sakkuri laughed. She ran into the whirl of sakura and twirled around. Michael came up to her and pulled her into his arms, a tear running down his cheek. "Michael, what's wrong?" she asked. Michael shook his head. "Shh, koishii. Don't say a word. Just let me hold you." Sakkuri was still for a moment, then slowly brought her arms up and wrapped them around his waist. She gave a little sob, then buried her face in Michael's chest and began to cry. Michael kissed her hair and rubbed her back slowly. They were so involved in each other, neither of them heard Shiro and Kuro walk up. Kuro saw them and began to walk over, but Shiro stopped him. Kuro watched him, confused, but Shiro just stood there, staring at Sakkuri as she sobbed into Michael's chest. Sakkuri, my love...how could you betray me like this? He turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. There was a girl standing there, a girl with flaming red hair and pale skin. She wore sunglasses, but Shiro knew that behind those glasses were two red eyes. It was Kaji Hoshi, one of the few witches who remained from Sakkuri's coven. "Kaji," he said. She smiled. "Yes," she said. She nodded her head at Michael- she couldn't see Sakkuri. All that was visible of the young witch was her arms, hardly distinguishable. "Interesting?" "Not really," Kuro said. "Shiro, let's go-" "No," Shiro snapped. Kaji looked at him. "Why? Who is that?" she asked. "The girl there is Sakkuri," Shiro said. Kaji's eyes widened. "Sakkuri? She's back? But- you said-" "I know I said she was dead, but, obviously, she's not. She said the hunters were holding her in captive hibernation," Shiro said. "And who's the boy? Do we know him?" Kaji asked. "I don't know his name, but I do know this," Shiro said bitterly. "He's a hunter." "A hunter?" Kaji growled. "Shh," Shiro said. "She'll hear us." "I already know you're there," Sakkuri said, suddenly right in front of them. Michael was standing right behind her. "Sakkuri," Shiro said, breathless. Kaji smiled. "Sakkuri, mai tomodachi," she said. Sakkuri grinned and embraced her. "Oh Kaji, it's good to see you again," she said. "And the same for you," Kaji said. "Who's your friend?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice. "This is Michael Lee," Sakkuri said. "Michael, this is Shiro and Kuro Arashi, and my best friend, Kaji Hoshi." "It's nice to meet you," Michael said. "And you," Shiro said, shaking his hand rather more firmly than necessary. "Come on, let's go back to the room," Sakkuri said. "Oh, no, that place is unsanitary," Kaji said. "I insist you all stay at my place. I have plenty of room." Sakkuri smiled. "Thank you, Kaji," she said.  
  
Once they got there, Sakkuri sent Michael to a room to rest. As soon as he was gone, Shiro exploded. "How could you bring a hunter here, to a group of witches? Are you mad?" he yelled. "He's not a hunter," Sakkuri said. "And how would you even know, Shiro?" "Then what is he, Sakkuri?" Kaji asked. "If not a hunter, then who is he?" "He's just a normal human," Sakkuri said, "who happened to help me a great deal." "Where? At the STNJ? To be there, he had to have been a hunter," Kuro said.  
  
"Yes, at the STNJ, but that doesn't mean he's a hunter," Sakkuri said. "Then what is he?" Kaji asked again. "He's just a normal human!" Sakkuri yelled. "He was as much their prisoner as I was!" "How so?" Shiro asked. "He's a hacker. He was hacking into the STNJ's system, and they caught him. They told him that he either had to stay in their office under supervision and essentially be their servant, or be punished severely. He chose to live," Sakkuri said. "You escaped, though. Why did you go back? They could have recaptured you," Kaji said. "I had to go back for him," Sakkuri said. "Why?" Kuro asked "Because he's my friend, that's why," Sakkuri said angrily. "As much as any of you. Michael is the only thing that kept me from going insane these past few weeks since I woke! We were in the same predicament! We understood each other, and he kept me warm! He kept me warm," she said, falling to her knees and beginning to sob. Shiro stared at her, his eyes wide. "So," he said. "This Michael, he keeps you warm, eh? But I don't?" "Shiro-" Kaji began. He shushed her. He kneeled down in front of Sakkuri and forced her to look at him. "I don't keep you warm, Sakkuri?" he asked. "Shiro, please," Sakkuri said. "No, tell me," he said. "I thought you loved me, Sakkuri. Do you love me?" Sakkuri looked down. Shiro scowled and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Do you?" Sakkuri shrieked and shrugged him off. She ran over to the door, tears pouring from her eyes. "No, I don't! How could I, after you betrayed me and sold me out to the hunters! I know you and Amon made a deal! So how do you have the nerve to ask me if I love you? Michael has never hurt me, never betrayed me, and never done me wrong! He's always been there when I need him, unlike you!" "How dare you say that! I would never make a deal with a hunter!" Shiro yelled. "Don't try to tell me you didn't, I heard it! Michael, I'm so sorry! I'll be back!" Sakkuri cried, then flung open the door and ran outside. Shiro sighed and Kaji stared at him incredulously. "You sold her out to the hunters? You let them take her away?" she asked. Shiro sighed. "It was for her own good-" "How can you say that?" Kaji yelled. "They could have killed her-" "Amon would never have allowed it," Michael said, coming out. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" Kuro asked. "Amon would never let Sakkuri be killed. He loves her too much," Michael said. "Well it seems like everyone loves Sakkuri," Kuro said. "She's so easy to love it's hard not to," Michael said. Kaji sighed. "I'm going to go after her," she said. "Michael, are you going to be alright with them?" "I hope so," he said, almost grinning. Kaji smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you touch him, either of you, or Sakkuri will have your heads," she said, and left. Shiro scowled and went to his room upstairs, and Kuro went into the kitchen. Michael sighed and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands.  
  
"Amon?" Robin said gently, sitting down next to him at the bar. He sighed. "Hello, Robin," he said quietly. Robin smiled. "I just wanted you to know- I thought you did a great thing today. Standing up for Sakkuri like that." Amon shook his head and scowled. "It wasn't all for her. I'd like to say it was, that my intentions were truly noble, but they weren't. Not in the beginning." "Oh? What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Shiro Arashi was the second-in-command of the coven. Sakkuri trusted him with everything. She told him that if something ever happened to her, it would be his responsibility to protect everyone in the coven. Shiro...the boy is a coward. When he realized that the STNJ was after Sakkuri, he knew we'd end up catching her, and he didn't want to deal with the things that had made Sakkuri so prized a catch for many hunters. So he met with me secretly and told me all of the secrets of their coven. He sold Sakkuri and every other witch to me for a promise to spare him. And I accepted, even though I knew Sakkuri would be heartbroken if she ever found out." He sighed and clenched his fists. "There were two hundred witches in the coven. Out of those two hundred, only four are left. Shiro and Kuro Arashi, Sakkuri, and Kaji Hoshi, her best friend." Robin looked at Amon. There was pain in his eyes, she could see that. He regretted what he had done. She reached over and put her hand on his fist. Slowly, the hand relaxed and she held it in both of her hands. Amon looked at her. She smiled at him. "That may be, but it was in the past. You're pained by it, but by protecting her and Michael today, you're beginning to fix things. You're beginning to repair things. Things will get better. Sakkuri will forgive you. It's in her nature. She's such the opposite of her element...she's more like...like everything. Like the warm sun, and the cool breeze. Like the soft grass under your feet, and the beautiful ocean. You've got nothing to worry about, at least in that respect," she said. Amon stared at her for a while, and then his shoulders sagged. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he abruptly pulled Robin into his arms. "Thank you, Robin," he whispered. Robin was still from shock for a moment, then relaxed, and wrapped her arms around Amon's waist. "You're welcome."  
  
"Sakkuri!" Kaji yelled. Sakkuri stopped and turned around, her face sodden with tears. "Kaji. Oh, Kaji!" she sobbed, running into her friend's embrace. Sakkuri buried her face into Kaji's shoulder. Kaji held her and stroked her hair. "Shh, shh, shimai," she whispered. "It'll be alright." "No, no it won't," Sakkuri said. "Michael and I have to go...somewhere else. Away from Tokyo, away from Japan!" "Iiya! No, Sakkuri, no," Kaji said. She took Sakkuri's chin in her hand and looked her strait in the eyes. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. I promise, everything will be fine." Sakkuri stared at her best friend for a long while, and then nodded, and the two held each other tightly. "Watashi aikou maro," she whispered. "Watashi aikou maro nimo," Kaji said back. "Now, let's go home." "Yes. Let's go home." She sighed. "Shiro won't forget it, though. And he'll bring it up as soon as I walk in." "Then I'll go in first and tell him not to," Kaji said. "Now come on."  
  
They soon arrived, and Kaji followed her word and went inside. Sakkuri waited outside. "Now, you guys," Kaji said as she stepped inside. The three of them looked up. They had been sitting all in the living room silently. "Gashi," Kaji said. "I managed to get Sakkuri to come back, but listen to me before I let her in. Don't any one of you bring up the subject, you hear? Or I'll have something to say about it." "Yes, Kaji-san," Michael said. Kaji smiled at him. "Kaji will work, Michael." She turned and opened the door. "Okay, Sakkuri- chan, you can come in now." Sakkuri walked in and smiled at the three. "Gashi, minasan," she said. "Sakkuri," Shiro said, standing up. "Yes?" she asked. Kaji watched Shiro carefully. He sighed and walked over to Sakkuri. He took her hands in his. "Sakkuri, I'm sorry," he said. "I know what I did was wrong. I-" "It doesn't matter now, Shiro," Sakkuri said. "What's done is done. We can't change it or fix it. We won't forget them- but we must stop revolving around them. Now why don't we all go out for a walk or something? It's such a beautiful day, and Michael hasn't been outside for so long. Come on, it'll be fun." "Sure," Michael said, getting up. "Why not," Kuro said, standing. "You coming, Shiro?" "I suppose," he said, also getting up and going to the door. "Good." Kaji said. "Let's go." So they left, not really knowing where they would go or who they would meet. Robin sighed in Amon's embrace. She looked up at him.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk?" she said. "It's beautiful outside." "That sounds like a good idea. A nice way to clear my head," he said, so they said goodbye to Master Harry and left. Dusk was just beginning to fall, and it was a clear spring night. You could hear crickets chirping, and the cherry blossom petals fell from the trees like snow. Robin sighed happily with each petal-laden breeze. Amon smiled at how easily she was pleasured. Slowly, as they walked, he reached over and took her hand. She turned and looked at him, then smiled. She squeezed his hand, and they continued down the street amidst a whirl of petals. 


End file.
